Compromise
by flaggirl2011
Summary: Jules gets a visitor who wants her to give her and Sam another try. My first fanfic ever! Yikes! I hope the rating is ok. Disclamer: i own nothing flashpoint belongs to CBS and CTV
1. Chapter 1

"Julianna Marie Callaghan" Jules froze, right there, Ed, who had been walking in step with her, took an extra step then stopped, as he realized what had just been shouted down the hall of the SRU Unit.

Jules couldn't believe it, it couldn't be him, she turned around. "Oh, hey Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Don't 'Oh hey Dad' me." Frank Callaghan said to his only daughter.

"Dad I'm at work, what do you need?"

"Well, your sergeant called me, told me you were hurt, thanks for telling me by the way, and he said that you and some Braddock guy were ending your relationship because you both were on team one, and that, my Jules, is why I'm here."

"Ok, Dad, I didn't want you to worry, or come out here for just a little bullet hole in me, so that's why I didn't call, I love you dad, but you worry too much, and Sam, well that's life."

By this time the entire SRU team one had shown up to see who their visitor was

"No, Jules that's not life, that's you, putting your work before your life. That's why I'm here, I would love to walk my little girl down the isle one day, but first, she has to meet the man of her dreams, and the way your sergeant put it, it sounds like Sam, might just be that."

Sam's face turned bright red, Jules looked at her standard issue, SRU boots, and Spike looked like a kid in a candy store at this new piece of information.

"Dad, I, can we go into the conference room, or something?"

"No, Jules, I want your team to hear this, because you obviously think of them as family"

Ed winced at the term "family"

"Fine dad what do you have to say?"

"Jules I want to tell you that I think that you need to step down from team one let that Donna, or whoever keep your spot, you can go to a different team, still be the best damn sniper here, but you would be able to really tell how you fell about Sam"

"Dad I-"

Sam cut her off, "No Jules that's a great idea, you don't even have to leave I'll leave I'll get the transfer to team three, I don't care, I mean this is the best team I've ever been on but you, well, when I was with you I felt like I could always have someone to come home to, someone to tell how crappy, or how great my day was, who didn't judge me, or thing it was the worst job ever, or anything like that, Jules, before we got that call, you know the one you… the one before you took a break, I was going to tell you I wanted to get a transfer, but after you were out, I just couldn't find the right time to tell you, with recruiting, Donna, getting taken hostage, and every thing, but I'm telling you now. So what do you think?"

Spike almost peed his pants, "Oh my gosh, you two were dating? And no one knew! Oh my gosh I cant believe this, you two could end up like married someday, oh I could totally see that, except I cant really see Jules going for the whole traditional bride thing, you know in a white dress…" just as he was taking a breath, Jules cut him off

"Spike, you mind?"

"What? Oh sorry, continue"

"Sam, that is the sweetest think anyone has ever said to me," she walks up to him and whispers, so only he can hear, "and if my dad wasn't standing two feet away, I would so be making out with you right now"

Sam smiled "Well it's too bad that one of us has no self-control at all" just then he passionately kissed Jules in front of everyone. Sam turned around to face sarge, "I believe I will be needing some transfer forms sarge"

"Alright Sam, as your superior I have to tell you and Jules that I am disappointed in your lack of respect for the rules, but off the record, I'm glad you figured something out"

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL. TEAM ONE HOT CALL."

"Alright gear up" sarge said, and pointing at Sam and Jules, he said "We'll deal with this when we get back."


	2. Chapter 2

_I am soooo sorry this took me forever to update. I don't know if this will be the last chapter or not…_

The SRU Team One came back to the station after a successful case. No one was injured, and the subject was taken into custody after Parker was able to talk him down.

Sam, Jules and Greg were now all in Greg's office. They were talking about Sam's transfer to team three. It looked like Donna would be coming back to team one. Just then Greg's phone rang. Sam and Jules sat and listened to his one sided conversation. He hung up the phone.

"Ok, sorry, change of plans, looks like the entire SRU is being re-done, basically." Greg told a confused Sam and Jules.

"Sorry what did you say, Sarge?" asked an astounded Jules.

"Look I only want to explain this once, so I'm going to call a team meeting, and call in all the other teams in too."

The entire SRU filed into the conference room. Everybody was wondering what was happening, but no two more than Sam and Jules.

"Sarge whats going on" asked Wordy.

"Well guys, and lady, after what happened at the airport the other week, the top dogs decided that there will always be two teams responding to every call. These are the permanent assignments of what we will call "sister teams" Team 1 is with Team 3 and Teams 2 and 4 are going to be together." Sarge told the slightly confused SRU.

"Sarge, what about my transfer?" Sam questioned.

"Youre still team 3 but you will stay working with team 1"

"That's pretty awesome Sam" Jules said.

_Ok well I think im going to stop there just because it sucks. Let me know what you think. And I'll think about it._


End file.
